Crazy Girl
by VictoriaC426
Summary: A one shot based off the song Crazy Girl by the Eli Young Band. Edward/Bella  Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended.


Just something that has been running through my head.  
>Its a one shot based off of the song Crazy Girl by the Eli Young Band (its a great song) and something that happened between me and my boyfriend recently.<br>This song helped me through it all and we've made up :)

A little bit of background: Edward came home from work one day and is acting off. He wont speak to Bella, doesn't even acknowledge she's there. And then he goes out and she doesn't know where.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what I did wrong!" I sobbed.<p>

"Honey, I can't think of anything you could have possibly done. Something must have happened at work." My best friend Rosalie said while she soothingly stroked my back. But it wasn't helping. Nothing could soothe me at this point.

"As much as my head knows that's probably true, my heart can't help but feel like it's something I did. He ignored me. Why else would he do that?" it felt like every time I controlled myself enough to stop the tears more streamed down my face. This just wasn't like Edward. He always says hello and gives me a hug and kiss when I see him, but not this time.

"What if I lose him?" I whimpered.

"It's not going to happen. He loves you. He's just being a dick right now and I don't know why."

Rose told me that when she tried talking to him and telling him that I was crying he just shrugged. Those words ripped through me like a jagged blade.

The rest of the night was filled with comforting words from Rose and pain filled tears from me.

At around 10 am the next morning, I found myself on the couch again after a long sleepless night with Rosalie dutifully by my side. At some point Rose received a phone call and she left the room. I was too numb to care and just stared blankly at the television while thoughts like: "He doesn't want me anymore." and "I'm losing him." ran through my mind, torturing me.

A few minutes later Rosalie came back into the room.

"Bella, he's here."

I turned and looked at her, hope and dread filling me at once. Was he here to apologize and explain? Or to tell me it's over?

That's when I saw him, with his acoustic guitar in hand. At some point Rose quietly left.

Then he started to sing. And I started to cry.

"_Baby why you wanna cry?  
>You really oughta know that I<br>Just have to walk away sometimes  
>We're gonna do what lovers do<br>We're gonna have a fight or two  
>But I ain't ever changing my mind<em>

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere"<em>

He still loves me. I knew it then, there was no doubt in mind after just those words.

"_Silly woman come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?"<em>

I was smiling now, I know we would have issues but we loved each other and we could get through anything together.

"_I wouldn't last a single day  
>I'd probably just fade away<br>Without you I'd lose my mind  
>Before you ever came along<br>I was living life all wrong  
>The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine<em>

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
>I wouldn't dream of going nowhere<br>Silly woman, come here let me hold you  
>Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?<br>Like crazy, girl"_

With that, he ended the song, set his guitar down and took he in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, babe." He whispered.

"I don't understand. What did I do?" silent tears were falling from my eyes now.

"Nothing, it was all me. I was tired and pissed off from work and I took it out on you. None of it was your fault. I love you, and I'm sorry, you don't deserve the way I treated you. Will you please forgive me sweetheart?" His brown eyes shone with sincerity and sorrow.

"Of course I forgive you. I love you too. But I still don't understand. If it wasn't me, why did you shut me out?" Edward gently wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"I don't know. I was just upset and I took my anger out on you. I'm sorry."

"I know you are." I softly kissed his lips letting him know everything was okay and then hugged him tightly, burying my head in his chest.

Everything was okay now, he still loved me and I could breathe now. I finally got through the worst night and day of my life. We were happy again.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p> 


End file.
